Satomi Endo
Information Satomi Endou (Pilar Evans or Pili Evans in the European version) is the cousin of Endo Mamoru. She is in love with Shirou Fubuki, with whom she marries in Inazuma Eleven Go. Appearance He has long, brown hair and smooth, which usually takes him loose. He has brown eyes and white skin. She is thin and of average height. His class uniform consists of a light blue tie, a white shirt, a gray skirt, white socks and brown shoes. From the last chapter of season two uses a pink bracelet. Her casual clothing consists of a pink top with green pants and brown X-shaped straps at the back, red slippers and pink fuchsia and pink bracelet and a ponytail on one side. In winter (or in the alpine) she wears a pink coat, with black buttons and scarves and yellow gloves, at the end of the coat is red and pink fuchsia. He has white socks and his boots are white, black and pink with white pompoms. Her hair is loose with a white cap and the print of a red heart. In the GO❗️ It has a little longer hair, remains thin and the skin white. He usually wears a print dress of the Aurora, his sleeves are pink, he wears pink stockings and his winter boots are blue and pink. He also wears earmuffs and gloves. Her outfit at The Ultime Bonds Gryphon is a white sleeveless shirt, a pink short skirt, beige and pink platform sandals, a black pin-clad bag and a beige hat with a white ribbon. Sometimes he wears white stockings to the thigh and a pair of black sneakers. In Ares the hair is long, passing shoulders, brown. Because of the cold, she wears earmuffs. Here she wears the Alpine uniform that consists of a dark blue jacket with white pom-poms like buttons, a pink bow, her skirt is pink, a stockings to white thighs and boots below the knees brown Personality Satomi is a sweet, smiling, innocent girl who always cares about others. He likes fashion, since he likes to create styles with Haruna/Celia and sometimes becomes flirtatious as demonstrated when they went to look for Fubuki al Alpino. In the anime is a little shy. He has also been shown to have talent for football and cooking, even playing with the ball and preparing cakes for the team. As you can see, she is clumsy on the run, she usually falls, unlike the others. It has been shown in almost every chapter, that she is in love with Fubuki/Shawn. When she gets scared, she gets nervous about imagining things that scare her, like ghosts. You can also appreciate that she has panic to the cockroaches, coming to see her and jump, scream and cry of fear. Fudo/Caleb seeing her for the first time, defines her as a slow, clumsy and weak girl In the GO❗️ He is still just as innocent and smiling, becoming concerned about his family. She managed to overcome her shyness and dedicated herself to music education in the Alpine, her students define her as an innocent person, who tries to teach you well so you understand and is good at fixing problems both in class or in the football club, which is The person in charge of the same. History She as a child, along with her family went to the Alpine on vacation all Christmas. On that trip, he met Fubuki. Her family had just died and she encouraged him. There were still every day and even on Christmas day a few gifts were made, he gave her a teddy bear and she a keychain of a snowflake. But they did not meet again until Fubuki joined Raimon. Season 1 She is like Mamoru/Mark, never surrender. He helped Aki/Silvia and Mamoru/Mark rebuild the football club, get new members and encourage the team when they are depressed. When I was little, I played football with Matsuno/Max, Mamoru/Mark and Ran/Sofi. But in high school he stopped playing, except in the ending 6, to join as manager of the soccer team. Season 2 She is with the team during the fight against the Alius Academy, although she was sad because many were injured. But she encouraged the team to strive and help the team to strive to the fullest. He continued to encourage and assist the team during the rest of the matches against Alius Academy. In his visit to the Alpine, he met Fubuki and fell in love. At the end of the season, Fubuki gives him a pink bracelet he bought at the amusement park, but did not give it until they returned to Raimon to play against Kazemaru and the others. She gave it because she said she can not wear a pink ribbon and that is her favorite color and he had not given it because he thought he did not want it but he took courage and gave it. Season 3 In Frontier International Soccer, she became manager of Inazuma Japan and taking care of and encouraging the team, also with the help of Ran and Haruna, taught Camelia to be a good manager. He finally graduated from Raimon. 'ARES:' She is the best childhood friend of Shirou and Atsuya, Shirou and Satomi in Ares are in love, Atsuya does not stop bothering her. She goes to the Alpine. IN THE MANGA All equal VIDEO GAMES: He is a manager and a player. SUPER TECHNIQUES: ⚫ATTACK *Knee Shot *Bed of roses *Butterfly dance *Hearts (with fubuki) *Comet Shooting ⚫DEFENSE *impregnable tower *Lump handle paste *Leaves ball *Bubble gum *Double Defense (with Haruna) ⚫TO RULE *Aro ale-hop *Ball mirage *intoxicating smell Inazuma Eleven Go Satomi is a music teacher at the Alpino institute and the manager/adviser of the soccer club. She is married to Fubuki/Shawn, the soccer coach and they have two children. IN CHRONO STONE: Paradox 1: Fubuki stays with Haruna and Satomi is left alone, but a few years later the two of them marry, they made a meeting of the former players of Inazuma Japan, after that, Fubuki decides to divorce Haruna and as Pili is Lawyer takes the case. Then the two of them marry and have two daughters and Haruna fell into a depression and went on vacation in the Agatos Islands, there he met again with tachimukai, they had such a good relationship, he stayed with him. Paradox 2: She is married to Fubuki, and when Endou died (an anime paradox) she became a Raimon trainer even though she did not want to. Paradox 3: In this paradox, Satomi is paraplegic, she can not move her legs, she goes to the insti and to the soccer club, but in the second season she had to stay in the hospital, Fubuki met her when the whole team went to make her Visit, and he fell in love. He encouraged her to operate to be able to go with the team to Lioccot. IN THE GALAXY: It was the one that got Minori to join as manager to the team Inazuma Eleven: Saikyo Gundan Oga Shurai Appears as manager next to Natsumi/Nelly, Aki/Silvia, Haruna/Celia and Ran/Sofi. When Kanon appears with the others, he brings his great-granddaughter Mizuki. Inazuma Eleven GO The Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Griphon He goes with Endo/Mark, Kazemaru/Nathan, Fudo/Caleb, Fubuki/Shawn, Kabeyama/Jack and Kido/Jude to help the Raimon guys, but in the middle of training, when he went to fetch bottles and towels , Was kidnapped along with Aimi/Dulce. In the end they manage to save. Then for the rest of the time he stays on the bench next to the others. Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danball Senki He appears to cheer up the team with Ran/Sofi, but when they kidnap the others, the two stay with Tenma and the others to try to get them back. Trivia *Her best friends are Haruna/Celia, Toko/Tori, Rina, Ran/Sofia Nerumi *In the Go is married to Shawn/Fubuki *He gets along very well with Aimi/Dulce, Akane/Rosie and Kinako/Goldie, from Raimon *She is the closest manager to Shirou Fubuki *His best male friends are Fubuki, Kido, Max, Handa Shinichi *He loves stuffed animals *Is the best childhood friend of Matsuno/Maxwell *She is a very good cook *Her name means: "Wise beauty" *Has a song called life *In the Go has glasses, but of different color, has 3: Pink, violet and blue *It is delicate health *Her favorite color is pink *The pink bracelet was given to Fubuki/Shawn *He loves to read romantic stories *She loves to design clothes so she is flirty, as shown in the Alpine Gallery Gallery Questionnaire PILAR FROST/Questionnaire Category:Female characters Category:In love characters Category:Defenses Category:Number 6 Category:Raimon Players Category:Girls in love with Fubuki Shirou Category:Characters (GO) Category:Wind type characters Category:Character with brown hair Category:Characters with long hair Category:Fubuki family Category:Endo family Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Mothers Category:Characters with cousins Category:Characters with brother Category:Character with boyfriend Category:Character with children Category:Raimon managers Category:Inazuma Japan managers Category:Video game Category:Sleeve Category:Anime Category:Married characters Category:Girls Category:Cheerleaders Category:Nekomitch